Merry Christmas, darling
by Cammiel
Summary: Six years after Paris Miranda avoids Andy like the plague. But with a little help of Nigel, Andy decides to catch her attention.
1. Dragon

Hi there!

Merry Christmas dear reader.

Let me start saying that this fic is a present for worst_liar_ever (at LJ) and that I hope you all are having a great time :D

This time my beta was Lara (xenavirgin at LJ) who was kind enough to check this in the middle of Christmas time. Thanks Lara! ^^

Now, this is _Merry Christmas, darling_

* * *

**1.- Dragon**

Miranda always hated these little Christmas gatherings Irv organized, he hated them too, but he threw this kind of celebration probably just to bother her. She sighed looking around. She saw the employees of Elias Clarke saying their greetings, talking, laughing, and getting drunk…

_So pedestrian_, she pursed her lips.

She could see how Emily talked to Serena, they kept their distance, but they were so obvious. They were totally in love, they moved through the room in sync, like lovers. Miranda shook her head, Christmas and love… What could be more sickening?

As if fate wanted to make her feel worse, there was Nigel, obviously he had been invited, despite the fact that it's been practically a year since he left Runway. Miranda didn't want to think of his departure as betrayal, no… she would have done the same, but deep down inside she couldn't stop wondering why eventually all the people she cared about ended up leaving her.

Jonathan, well… he couldn't cope with her lifestyle… the job, Runway, the models, no hobbies at all, an eagerness to improve and reach perfection, the need to reach the top, and struggling to agree in the decisions about how to raise their children. He left her when Cassidy and Caroline were two years old and to this day Miranda thought it was for the best, life for her twins was easier without knowing how it was when their parents were together.

Matthew, Matthew just wasn't meant to be. Just as workaholic as she was, his only distractions were the twenty year old bimbos he liked to take to his bed. They didn't even last a year, and Miranda was glad that she never truly loved him, otherwise she would have suffered and she wouldn't have known how to handle it.

Stephen, he was an illusion. She was in her fifties when suddenly this knight in shining armour appeared. He promises to respect her, he admires her work, he apparently likes her daughters and he is patient, he is a lawyer and despite the fact he isn't as wealthy as she is, she truly thought this time it would work. It didn't, and she ended married to a bitter man who didn't respect her points of view about how they should handle their life together. He ended up jealous of how successful she was in her work, making her feel bad for being efficient, for doing what she was paid for. He disliked Caroline and Cassidy, he was never mean or evil with them, he just didn't care and he couldn't wait for the weekends when Jonathan would take them to his house. Finally all he wanted was a fast divorce and a good part of what she had earned through her hard work, the same work he had despised over and over, and over again while they were married. He might be a good lawyer, but Miranda was resourceful. He ended up publically humiliated, with a horrible reputation and without seeing a cent of Miranda's fortune.

Caroline and Cassidy were a different matter. Miranda had never been selfish with them, she knew that somehow they were borrowed treasures and eventually they would have to leave her to find their own path. The knowledge of that fact didn't help much when her two little girls decided to leave home in order to make their own dreams come true. Caroline decided to go to Washington to study anthropology, her dream of being part of the team of the Smithsonian Institute was what lead the way, Miranda couldn't be more proud. Cassidy, well… Miranda always knew she was a talented painter and she could draw effortlessly. Jonathan had had huge headaches thinking that his little girl would end up studying fashion design and following in the steps of her mother. He couldn't have been further from the truth, that's why at eighteen little Cassidy was living in Los Angeles, studying Animation with prospects of a minor in film at UCLA. Both girls, well… women, stayed in New York as much as they could, but it wasn't the same, both had left her, not completely, but technically both were gone.

Nigel, she had betrayed him, not once or twice, but multiple times, and poor loyal Nigel had just hidden his wounds and stayed by her side during battle. She had been incredibly selfish with him. She had had a ridiculous number of opportunities of letting him go, of furthering his career, but she had convinced herself that the only place suitable for Nigel was Runway. No, the only suitable place for Nigel was by her side, being her right hand. By the time the James Holt fiasco happened, she had denied at least ten possibilities for Nigel without his knowledge. Ten! But having done it to his face, having seen him sink in his chair while she announced that the dream job he'd been waiting for for years was being taken away by the same woman he had served so loyally had made her cringe, made her want to scream that he would never be better than by her side. If she hadn't been so focused on the pain she saw in Nigel's eyes she would have noted the expression of the woman next to him.

Andrea…she had been naïve, childish, irresponsible and totally right leaving her. Miranda wanted to scream at her too. Let her know that, like Nigel, she would never be better without her, but the stupid girl had proven her wrong. Now, six years later, A. Sachs, as she was known, was not only a respected journalist, but a best selling author. The extension of her net of contacts wasn't as big as Miranda's, but it definitely had bigger fish. Politicians, judges, lawyers, and every single journalist or writer wannabe seemed to know who she was, and respect her for her insights, which had been published in the New York Times for at least one year. Her way to the top had been harsh; she had decided to sign her articles just as 'A. Sachs,' since apparently women weren't really taken seriously. It had been hard, but the girl had fought back and at thirty-one she was at the top. She ended up doing it better than Miranda herself, and knowing that she had done it without her total support or help only made it better in Miranda's eyes.

Suddenly, Miranda was whole dynamic in the room changed, and she knew why, there she was, in a vintage Dior dress looking directly at her. For the first time in years, Miranda just wanted to run away and hide.

* * *

Just a few meters away Nigel saw it all happen and he couldn't help but giggle, it couldn't be possible, Miranda Priestly, Ice Queen, Dragon Lady, the most elegant bitch in the world (Page Six's words, not his), and cold hearted editor was running from simple, small town girl, size six… well, four, Andrea 'Andy' Sachs… _Interesting_.

Andrea walked directly towards him, she looked at him intently. "Good night, Nigel," and smiled that sweet smile that now only a few could see.

"How is it going Six?" he asked while sipping his Dom Pérignon.

"The usual, social gatherings, people who want to talk to me, give me leads, and little time to actually do what I'm being paid for," she said looking tired, but content.

"You know, for being a 'simple' journalist you have a huge fanbase," he said looking at the group of men that looked at her obviously talking about how she looked. She shrugged. "Who would have guessed that little Andy would scare people," he said with a wicked smile.

"Huh?" she said trying to get him to explain what he meant, but seeing that he wouldn't she added. "Well, they are just staring at my ass, Nige. It's not comfortable, but it's not that unusual either," she was starting to drink, when Nigel said one simple thing.

"Miranda," if she hadn't learned over the years how to control herself she would have spilled her wine all over Nigel's Armani suit.

"What?" she looked dumbstruck.

"She left just after you arrived, didn't you see her?"

"YOU are asking ME if I've seen her, Nige? Seriously? Of course I did," Andy admitted reluctantly.

"Even after six years she is still uncomfortable around you, it's oddly comforting," he said smiling.

"Get to the point, Nigel. I don't like these games you like to play," she said tiredly, as he looked at her curiously.

"It's time for you to start the chasing, little doe." He saw how his friend stiffened. "It's time for the lioness to get caught, and I'm gonna sit and watch and love every minute of it." He added with a wide smile.

* * *

"What is this?" asked the editor in chief throwing a box onto her second assistant's desk. The girl looked at the box.

"It's part of the daily mail, it was next to all the other letters and packages," the girl was tempted to sneak a look at the content of the box, but since it seemed to bother Miranda she thought it wasn't a good idea.

"Find out who sent this, that's all." Miranda said, taking the box and walking back to her office, she closed the door with more force than necessary. Once alone, she threw the box on her desk, as if it was on fire, and breathed noisily. She tried to calm down, took the box and there, between wrapping paper and cellophane there was a little stuffed Dragon. Whoever sent it had a sick sense of humour.

* * *

"You did what?" asked Andy while starting to panic, "Are you out of your mind?" She looked at him incredulously.

"C'mon it was just a joke," he answered smirking and drinking his wine, while sitting in Andy's apartment.

"When you said that I should finally pursue her, I never thought you had this in mind, Nigel." She sighed.

"Six, just imagine her face when she saw it, imagine it!" He laughed out loud, "I would have paid to see her face," Andy laughed at this statement.

"What now, Nigel? I go and say 'Hey, sorry, but in an attempt at humour Nigel sent you a dragon. This is his idea of how I should woo you, hey! By the way, I've been thinking of you for a while now, actually, for the last, well, six years, have a nice day and let me know when you would like to go on a date," she looked at him intently while he couldn't control his laughter.

"Woo her? Seriously Andy?" he tried to stop his laughing, "Look you can't approach her in the normal, conventional way. She'll run away just as she did two nights ago. You have to do it slowly and make her curious, that's the way it will work."

"She'll find out that you sent the dragon, she's resourceful and she'll make you suffer for the joke."

"Nonsense, I just asked dear Serena to put the box there before the assistants arrived, she won't say a word and there's no other way to track the package."

"So… What do you suggest?" asked the brunette, her eyes shining.


	2. Queen

Hi there!

Happy new year! :D

This is the second chapter of "Merry Christmas, darling." This fic was written for worstliarever and it is based in one of the prompts she gave me :D

Thanks to Lara for being my beta and being so generous with her advices and corrections :)

**2.- Queen.**

"So?" asked Miranda.

"The package didn't come through regular mail, Miranda." The second assistant explained, "It was delivered by hand."

"Then contact the private messenger and let me know who sent it, that's all." She said without looking at the girl, while focused on a photo shoot.

"Miranda…" the older woman raised her head and looked directly at her assistant with cold eyes, wondering why she was still there and why she was interrupting her work. "It wasn't a private messenger either," Miranda raised one of her eyebrows.

"Amanda, at the front desk, didn't let anyone near your correspondence that day and she didn't receive anything before I arrived. I didn't get anything, either nor did Emily."

"That's all." Whoever had sent the stupid thing was really sneaky.

* * *

"What did you decide?" asked Nigel as soon as his friend answered her phone.

"Hi Nigel, how are you doing? I'm great, thanks for asking." Andrea said.

Nigel smiled knowing her, she was surely rolling her eyes. "And?"

Andrea could sense his curiosity and anxiety. "You'll see…" was all she would say.

* * *

"Again?" whispered Miranda incredulously. Definitely Marian, the second assistant couldn't handle the situation. "Emily" she called softly.

"Yes, Miranda." The editor in chief sighed at the sight of the red-headed assistant, a position she'd been in for too long a time. She should promote the girl, but then who would she have that was even remotely near competent?

"Find out who is sending these packages without a courier." If the woman had thought the request was weird she didn't let it show. She reached out to pick up the box, but Miranda stopped her.

"No, Marian has the one left yesterday, leave this here. That's all." Once the assistant had left the office, the white haired woman opened the box carefully. This time there were two items in the box, a Book and a Bohemian Crystal figurine. Miranda carefully picked the book up and couldn't help smiling when she saw the title:_ The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. _Not many people knew that it was her favourite book, so it meant that whoever sent this knows her, and knows her well. She lightly touched the brown cover, it looked a lot like the edition that she always wanted to have as a teenager and could never afford. Once she could buy it, she had totally forgotten the book_. _ Then she took the figurine, it took her breath away. In front of her was a replica of Jadis, the evil white queen of the book. She left it on her desk thinking who could be doing all this and who she wanted it to be.

* * *

"Dear God! Oh no you didn't!" said Nigel looking at his friend.

"Well, one way or another I had to keep going with what you started. I've had that version of the book for ages now…" Deep down she knew that she had bought it thinking of Miranda, but Nigel didn't need to know that. "And it just seemed… right."

"This is just going to make her curiosity grow even more, you know that?" he looked kind of nervous.

"What do you know, Nigel?" she asked.

"Basically, Emily is moving earth, sky and seas to find the secret sender." He bit his lip.

"I knew this would happen. Are you sure Serena won't talk?" she looked tired.

"Definitely, I've promised her three thousand dollars' worth of the next line of the new Prada collection." Andy looked puzzled.

"How are you going to afford it?"

"James Holt still thinks he owes me, so he'll make it happen," he said raising his glass.

"I can't believe you still use the guilt card with him." She sighed.

"And I'll never stop using it, sweetheart… Salut!" he said raising his glass. She raised hers.

* * *

"Good night, Miranda." He said while he leant on the doorframe. She raised her eyes, took off her glasses and smiled.

"Good night, Nigel." She pointed to the chair in front of hers inviting him to take a seat.

"It's been a while, huh?" he said. She looked at him raising an eyebrow, she hated small talk and he knew it. She looked at him, expecting him to continue talking, but his eyes were fixed on her desk. She followed his gaze and saw how he was dumbstruck looking at the book and the crystal figurine that were on top. "I didn't know you liked C.S Lewis."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Nigel." She said smiling, he gulped.

"So… The white witch, what comes next? Voldemort? The Wicked Witch?" he asked frowning. She should have felt offended, but she didn't.

"Probably," she said enigmatically.

* * *

"She has them on her desk, Six. On the stupid desk!" he was exultant.

"Really?" she was shocked, in the time she worked for Miranda the only items that you ever found on her desk were magazines and papers related to her work. Never a frame with pictures, never a piece of handcraft made by the twins at school, never something that wasn't related to Runway.

"Oh yeah, although I felt kind of left behind and disappointed when I realized that my stuffed dragon was nowhere to be seen." He said faking a sad voice. All Andrea could do was laugh out loud. This was becoming perversely fun.

* * *

**That's all folks! (For now). I hope you liked it! :D Let me know leaving a review :)**


	3. Wicked

**Here's the third chapter! :D**

Remember that this fic is a gift for worstliarever and that my beta is Lara :D

* * *

3.- **Wicked**

"You sent her WHAT?" he asked totally freaking out. "Oh dear God, Oh no…" He was hyperventilating, that was what turned on Andy's alarm bells.

"Please tell me we are not screwed!" she said panicking.

"Yes, we are." Said Nigel gesturing to his assistant trying to make her understand that if Miranda called he couldn't be contacted, because he decided that Timbuktu had a growing fashion industry and he should move there. Maybe that would soothe her anger.

* * *

Looking directly at the content of the box in front of her Miranda was smiling. Without even knowing Nigel had given away information… the idiot!

"Emily," she called with her lips pursed.

"Yes, Miranda." She breathlessly responded while she tried to take her pen and start taking notes.

"Contact Nigel, immediately. It's urgent." Emily nodded. "That's all," she said moving her hand as a dismissal.

She carefully took the handcrafted figure in front of her. She could have moaned once she touched the black silk that was the dress of the figure, so soft. She sighed, then she took the book that the character represented was holding. She smiled because of the detail. And then she touched the green nose. In front of her was an extremely detailed handcrafted figure of Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West. She took the gift and caressed it, she turned her chair so she could face the sight of busy New York, huge concrete buildings and people moving like little ants in the street. She looked at the gift once again and smiled.

* * *

Nigel was sitting at his desk when a hyperventilating Serena entered his office breathing like a buffalo.

"What?" He looked at her and asked. "Why are you panting like a fat girl trying to fit into her homecoming dress?"

"You gotta solve this." She answered. "Emily is totally freaking out trying to get to you. I came running because she's probably just a couple of blocks away. What the hell did you send her?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a couple of gifts." He said moving his hand minimizing the situation, trying to focus on something else.

"Oh no! Miranda wouldn't have Emily this hysterical just for a couple of presents! If you don't tell me this minute, I'll talk to Miranda. Having Emily close to a nervous breakdown isn't good. It's not worth three thousand dollars. I'm sorry." Serena was ending her rant when a sweaty and heated Emily entered his office while his assistant tried to stop her.

"What in bloody hell did you do?" she asked with what was left of her breath.

"Nigel, I'm sorry. I tried to stop her, but…" his assistant tried to explain, but he looked at her with an understanding smile.

"Don't worry, Kate. Emily was expected." She nodded and left the office. Emily was trying to catch her breath when she saw Serena.

"Wha…" she couldn't even finish.

"Serena is here, because she came to warn me." Nigel said. "Let me tell you this, Emily." He said looking intently and pointing a pencil at her. "I no longer work at Runway, I'm not Miranda's employee and I'm definitely not one of her puppets anymore. While you are here you are going to respect my workplace and my assistant, because God knows the poor thing must be worried sick at her desk. Do you understand?" he said in a tone that was exactly like Miranda's. Emily frowned and nodded. "Good. Now, tell me, what does she want?" Serena looked at him and he gave her a calming smile.

"I don't know! She just wanted me to contact you, but you've been more elusive than Carmen SanDiego, Nige." She sighed.

"I've been working!" He said in a high pitched voice. His tone obviously indicated he was lying and Serena would have kicked him for it if she could.

"I've been BUSY I thought Miranda would understand that," he said with more aplomb.

"What are you doing here?" Emily hissed at Serena.

"I came to warn him, I…" she tried to explain.

"You know what this bloody idiot did?" she was really pissed.

"No, she doesn't!" Nigel said looking at both women. "She knew I was up to something, but she didn't know what. So give the girl a rest, she came to tell me that she wouldn't cover for me anymore because you were freaking out. She rejected three thousand dollars worth of Prada for you, so shut up and let me solve this mess." The British woman seemed shocked and looked at Serena who nodded, Emily smiled at her. If Serena had rejected Prada she must really...like her.

Nigel took his phone and dialled Miranda's office.

"Hi Marian, yes it's Nigel. I have Emily here." The second assistant said something that made him giggle. "Yes, I'll try… Hey! I've heard Miranda is trying to contact me, can you pass the call?" he waited for a couple of seconds. "Miranda", he said seriously.

* * *

"Nigel." She said, expecting him to break the silence and tell her practically in tears that he knew who was sending the gifts.

"Why do I have a near heart attack Emily panting in my office?" he asked trying to avoid Miranda's questions.

"Who is it?" she asked in a cold tone, Nigel knew exactly what she was referring to, but he decided to play dumb.

"Emily of course! She is here totally…"

"No, Nigel, who is it? Who's been sending these presents?" she asked. Emily and Serena saw how Nigel went pale.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and then sighed.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Here, in front of me I have a perfect replica of the Wicked Witch of the West". For the first time in a long time, Nigel could sense that Miranda was smiling and he knew deep inside that Andy's and Miranda's happiness was at stake.

"Look… I promised I wouldn't say a thing." He heard her gasp. "And no, it's not betrayal, nor disloyalty, Miranda." He said trying to explain. "I just can't." He said sounding apologetic.

"I, understand," Mirada said realizing that, as weird as it might sound, she actually understood.

* * *

Andy was walking from side to side in her office. This couldn't be happening, it was near 10 PM and she was as nervous as a virgin in a whore house.

"If you keep walking you'll leave a pattern in the floor." Suddenly Nigel's voice interrupted her walking.

"How was it?" she asked directly. He took a seat in front of her desk, and slowly took off his glasses.

"She knows that I know." Andy flopped down on her chair.

"I'm screwed, what did she say? Is she repulsed? Did she think it was a joke? Is she trying to blacklist me? Can she do that despite my position? What…?" Nigel stopped her questions with his hand, and she sighed.

"I didn't tell her it was you. I wouldn't betray you, Andy." He said, looking tired, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"She's interested, you know?" he looked at her, "She's always had a thing for you, you've always liked her. You've been too blind, too cowardly." He said seriously.

"I… Nigel, I can't just go and tell her what I feel," she looked sad, worn-out.

"I recommend one last present." He said, and she paid attention.

* * *

**That's all... for now!**

**Next chapter is the last one :D**

**Leave a review letting me know what you think :)**


	4. Merry Christmas, darling

So, here's the last chapter :D

Thanks to Lara (XV, author of Tickle Tantrum *check my favs :D ) for being my beta for this story!

So dear worstliarever, this is the end, I hope you liked the result of your prompt :D

**4.- Merry Christmas, darling**

She knew that Nigel threw a little reunion on Christmas Eve every single year. Of course she knew that! He had stopped inviting her ten years ago, when he realized that despite the fact that they shared a weird kind of friendship she would never attend. But now, in front of her was a handwritten note from Nigel practically begging her to come. She sighed. She was supposed to stay at home tonight and drink scotch while expecting Cassidy's and Caroline's call.

"Emily," she called.

"Yes Miranda." She answered as soon as she stepped into the office.

"Please, let Nigel know I will attend his gathering tonight." She didn't raise her head, otherwise she would have seen Emily's shocked expression.

Since she didn't hear steps she added "That's all." Emily left the office totally dumbstruck.

"What is it?" asked Serena, who was waiting for her so they could go have lunch together.

"She's coming," said Emily totally shocked.

Serena smiled and told her. "Relax, I'll call Nigel from my office. I expect you in five minutes." And she walked away while Emily's eyes were fixed on her back. Knowing what each other was doing, both smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure she said yes?" asked Nigel picking a dress and checking the stitches.

"Of course, she asked Emily to inform you, but I'd rather do it myself." She sighed. "Is she prepared?"

"I don't know. But it's time. They'd been waltzing around each other, avoiding each other, loving each other for too long. It's exhausting to look at them." He said. Serena laughed.

"They ended up being more stressful than Emily and me, huh?" she mocked.

"Definitely!" he said with a dramatic tone. "At least you and Emily knew what you wanted, you were just too cautious."

"You are a regular Cyrano, our Cupid, Nigel." She said laughing.

"Nah, it's just that the fact that my friends seem to be so lost in the matter stresses me more than working for Miranda." Serena gasped with scepticism.

"And the fact that you are making wrinkles appear due to the worry doesn't help."

Serena laughed "So, tonight is the big night." She sighed.

"I hope so." Mentally he added _I seriously hope so._

* * *

Nigel saw her entering his apartment with a smile while she said hi to Emily, who opened the door. They talked a couple of seconds until Serena appeared and kissed Andy's cheek and started to talk while both walked to the place where he was organizing the glasses. He controlled himself as much as he could seeing that Emily was incredibly jealous.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Serena.

"Nothing… Hi Andy." He said taking her hand and turning her around to see her dress.

"Vintage Bill Blass, early 70's, dark cerulean blue, perfect." He said with a smile.

"You are obsessed with this kind of blue, it really fits you." Serena said smiling; Emily chose that moment to join the conversation. "You look really good," Serena added with a wicked smile seeing Emily's reaction.

"Thanks, Serena. It's a compliment coming from you, you look stunning yourself." Answered Andy following Serena's game. Playing with Emily was always fun, she had to control her urge to laugh out loud when a pissed off Emily took Serena's arm taking her away.

"She'll never forgive you for the Channel boots." Nigel sighed with a smile. Andy chuckled, she was incredibly nervous. "So, why so early?" he asked.

"I couldn't stay at home one minute more." She accepted reluctantly. "And I wanted to see if there was anything that I can do to help."

"Don't worry." He said. "Everything is ready. You should have a little drink. After all this is like David and Goliath, and you definitely need to relax." Andy accepted the glass, now all they could do was wait.

* * *

Miranda entered the penthouse where Nigel lived with her accustomed elegance; she greeted some guests and could see Nigel in the corner talking to Serena and Emily. They seemed pretty comfortable with each other and they looked entertained by something Serena was telling them. She decided to go say hello and leave in ten minutes, after all she just came so Nigel wouldn't bother her with that pitiful look in his eyes babbling about a thousand reasons why she didn't have to spend Christmas by herself. She had decided to approach her host when her phone rang. It was Caroline and Cassidy, both had to spend Christmas with their father this year and they were in Los Angeles at some sort of party he was throwing. She missed them terribly and both felt pretty bad for leaving her for their first Christmas since they'd moved out of the townhouse, but the fact that Miranda insisted that she was having a great time with Nigel left them less worried. She was finishing the call, when she saw her. Andrea was greeting people while she walked through the room, smiling and looking absolutely stunning in a vintage cerulean blue dress. Miranda couldn't help smiling at the memory of the same woman, wearing a different variation of the same colour in a hideous sweater. She hung up, and walked directly to Nigel trying to avoid her former assistant by all means possible.

"Miranda," said Nigel greeting her with a charming smile and open arms. For the first time in years Nigel properly hugged Miranda and she felt comforted and thankful.

"Nigel," she said with a smile, "Merry Christmas." She added handing him a bottle of wine.

"Chilean wine, like the old times." He said. She nodded.

"Merry Christmas," Miranda said to Emily and Serena, both greeted her back but then made their excuses that they had someone to say hello to. Once the white haired woman and her old friend were alone, she looked about the room. Ironically she was searching for the one person she wanted to run away from.

"It's time, Miranda." Nigel said taking her hand.

"Are you going to propose?" she asked mockingly.

"Shut up and follow me," he said. He walked through the guests, they said their greetings trying to go as unnoticed as they could.

Once they reached Nigel's bedroom both entered.

"Seriously Nigel, I'm not into you. At least you should have tried to woo me before…" She couldn't end her sentence. He was serious and pointed to the door that connected the room with the balcony. She looked curious, but before she could say anything Nigel said.

"Just don't screw it up this time," he kissed her cheek and left her alone.

* * *

What if she decided she didn't want to know, what if she ran away once more, what if everything continued the same way for years and years to come. She didn't want to live like this anymore, comparing every single one of her occasional one-night stands to Miranda Priestly, feeling lonely and empty after using a body, a person, a lover just to erase that feeling that screamed that Miranda owned her and that deep down inside she was right… they were alike.

* * *

Five minutes had passed and she was still standing in Nigel's room. She hadn't been this nervous; this conflicted, since that horrible Paris Fashion Week. She breathed and decided to open the door. Miranda Priestly could be a lot of things, but she wasn't a coward.

_Oh no! _she thought as soon as she recognized that pale skin, the beautiful curves, the brown hair and the dark cerulean dress. Maybe she was a coward, because she was torn, the rational part of her screamed that she had to get out of there as soon as possible, preferably before Andrea noticed she had been there, the other part was begging her to touch the younger woman's shoulder, turn her around and kiss her until they both passed out. Before she could decide what side to listen to, she saw how Andrea shifted her position leaving a side of the railing for her. She walked slowly and stood next to her, all she could see was her profile lit up by the moonlight and the city lights, the journalist sighed and looked at her hands, when Miranda followed her gaze she gasped. There, between her former assistant's hands there was a small Voldemort plastic figure. All the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fit and that overwhelmed her.

"You?" was all Miranda managed to say, expressing her scepticism. Andrea nodded without looking at her. "Since when?" Andrea looked at her.

"Paris." One simple word, one memory and a thousand hidden feelings later Miranda felt her tears start to run down her cheeks. Andrea saw her crying and raised her hand hesitatingly. Once she understood that Miranda wouldn't reject her, she started to caress her former boss' cheek, drying her tears, she kissed Miranda's eyes and closed hers, she joined their foreheads holding Miranda's head without saying a word, without moving, just breathing, just enjoying what it felt like.

"Why?" asked Miranda, Andy opened her eyes and what she saw in Miranda made her understand that she wasn't asking because she didn't know, she was asking because she needed confirmation. So Miranda! She smiled.

"You!" She said blushing, she was withdrawing when suddenly Miranda took her and kissed her. It was soft, hot, deliciously wet and Miranda's tongue felt like heaven. Because, obviously Miranda wouldn't wait for Andy's permission to possess her mouth, she just ravished it. Not that Andy was complaining. The kiss, just as Miranda, was full of contradictions, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Miranda couldn't believe her luck, not only was this lovely woman the secret sender, she was responding to the kiss and her lips were demanding, which had her melting. Andrea's mouth was incredibly sexy, the patterns she was making with her tongue had her shamelessly moaning and she couldn't get enough. She hummed and as they broke away Andy was panting. Andy tried to break the silence.

"I… Oh Miranda, I…" she just couldn't express what she was feeling.

"I just left a journalist wordless, charming," Miranda smiled and kissed her again.

"You hate babble," said Andy smiling in the middle of the kiss. These kisses were better than anything either had experienced before. They had been in serious relationships, they had had one-night stands, they had had a thousand other opportunities, and these kisses wouldn't be surpassed for as long as they lived. Understanding that they needed to talk, to say what's important and discuss a thousand issues, Andy stopped kissing Miranda, she could hear the weak protest and smiled. "Shh…" she said, kissing her softly. "We'll have plenty of time…" she hugged her, and both embraced with longing, wanting to feel each other completely.

Miranda kissed Andy's shoulder leaving a trail of wet kisses along her neck and then her chin. When the woman moaned softly she looked at her intently.

"I love you." Even she was surprised at how easily those words could be said and accepted when Andrea was there in front of her. Andy smiled sweetly.

"I love you, too." Suddenly they were kissing fiercely again.

* * *

Nigel was dying of curiosity and anxiety. It had been an hour. A complete freaking hour since he left Miranda there! And Emily had already barked at him threatening him with a thousand ways of torture, which included: inviting his parents to New York for a month, letting Michael Kors know that he was an awful judge in Project Runway and how he was more suitable for the position, and finally what kind of convinced him: fake his handwriting to write a love letter to Irv Ravitz if he didn't control himself and stop the speculation about what was happening on the opposite side of the Penthouse. He shuddered. She was capable of that and more, he decided that she had spent too much time with Miranda, how else could he explain this unnecessary cruelty towards him? On the other hand, Serena threatened him with telling Doug about his sexual attraction and letting him know that Nigel was a kinky soul. Saying that Nigel blushed was an understatement, the poor man almost choked when the blonde decided to join Emily in the threatening field.

Once he could get rid of what he had named 'the lesbian police,' he went straight to the door of his bedroom. He knocked softly, no sound came from the room. _Please God, if you exist, don't let me see them naked doing the nasty, I couldn't stand the trauma and I couldn't handle ever seeing their faces again, please! _He repeated that three times before forcing himself to open the door. Nothing! He walked slowly towards the door and saw them. They were kissing softly and it warmed his heart. His job was done here. This lesbian Cupid part time job was finished. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Miranda. Merry Christmas, Six." He said before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Both knew they had a lot to talk about, the past, the present, the future, Caroline, Cassidy, their jobs, life, but they would work it out. It had been six years of thinking and being cautious, for the first time they had just taken the chance and they couldn't be happier or more surprised by the outcome. They kept hugging on the balcony after more kisses and whispered words and promises. Miranda looked at Andy.

"Merry Christmas, darling." She said a low tone that expressed everything she felt.

"Merry Christmas, indeed." Andy smiled and kissed her once again.

~Fin~

* * *

**That's all**

**Remember leaving a review with your thoughts :)**


End file.
